


Of the river and the sky

by slightlydeep_mostlyweird



Series: Poetry and karman [4]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: I love you crazy guys, Idiots in Love, Inspired by mere liye tum kaafi hon, Karman is otp, M/M, Nature, Poetry, We are all crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlydeep_mostlyweird/pseuds/slightlydeep_mostlyweird
Summary: My take on what Aman and Kartik mean to each other
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Series: Poetry and karman [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779283
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	Of the river and the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley2011/gifts).



> So this came to me yesterday when I was chatting with Ashley. *hi ashley*. And then I let my brain run wild and this is the result

To Kartik, aman is like a calm river, which is born in the mountains and flows through tranquil lands. A river which does not wish To get lost with the sea. It is content on flowing through languid, green landscapes. 

Wherever it flows it brings a sense of peace, joy and comfort. Its banks are always filled with pinks and yellow, buds of innocent smiles glistening with dew drops of an early morning. You would stumble upon this river after a long, tiring and lost day and you would never wish to leave. You were never consciously searching for the river but your soul always needed it.

When Aman laughs, Kartik could swear that it outdid the sound of a dancing river on a winter morning. All kartik wanted was to be a small brook and flow eternally, together. 

To Aman, kartik is like the sky. Boundless, eternal and unquestioningly there for him. He likes all colours of the sky, be it day or night. He loved the misty blue in the morning, the blinding white at midday, the yellows and oranges which seems to be swirled by a child's fingers in the afternoon, the pinks and purples like a lovely dress in the evening and the black with a infinite sparkling stars at night. 

When he is in kartik's arms he feels like he is on clouds. Away from the boisterous world, on his own little piece of heaven. He cries when the sky cries. When the grey clouds burst out, he holds on till kartik smiles more beautiful than the most beautiful rainbow. He has tears in his eyes when the sky is so happy that it sends a sweet drizzle. Aman's eyes reflect the stars in the sky. Only if he knew, that they shine only for him. All Aman wanted was to be a star and stay in the sky, eternally together.

**Author's Note:**

> While I was editing this piece I was listening to mere liye tum kaafi hon (for the millionth time perhaps) and I realized that the first verse starts with "teri meri essi jud gayi kahani ki jud jaata jesse do nadiyon ka paani" and the second verse starts with "ek asmaan ke hein hum do sitaare" and I was like woah this is connected. Ok whatever I'm going a bit crazy with this obsession over smzs but we are all crazy right ?
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment
> 
> I'm @yourfriendlyneighbourhoodpoet and @slightlydeep_mostlyweird on Insta


End file.
